Best Birthday Ever
by kachilee07
Summary: Amanda's fairly sure that her boyfriend's forgotten her on her birthday. But Logan's got one hell of a surprise in store for her! One-shot for the very talented birthday girl, SuperSillyStories!


**Authors Note: This little one shot right here is for one of the greatest people I've met, SuperSillyStories, aka PANDA! This girl is so amazingly awesome and hilarious! And today happens to be her birthday! So I wrote this little one shot especially for her, because I love her to death and because she's FABULOUS. This isn't my best work, but I tried for you. So HAPPY BIRTHDAY PANDA! I hope you like this _incredibly_ cheesy and fluffy (because that's all I can write - let's be honest, lol) one shot! Love you girl!**

* * *

"Amanda. Manda? PANDA!"

The woman in question grunted, rolling over and squinting at the person who had so rudely woken her up. She squinted before grabbing her glasses, flipping off her roommate in the process.

"Oh that's nice. Flip off your wonderful roommate and best friend who just so happened to make you the greatest breakfast ever. Bitch."

Despite the words, Amanda could hear the teasing tone in Irina's voice. She sat up, blinking sleepily as Irina started to walk towards the bedroom door.

"Why the hell did you wake me up at, dear Lord, 8 in the morning?" Amanda asked, glaring daggers at the alarm next to her.

"Because. We've got a spa appointment and you need to be ready! Now get your ass out of bed before I have to drag you." She paused at the door and shot a grin at the irritated woman. "Oh, and Happy Birthday."

Amanda felt a small smile twitch at the corners of her lips as she rolled out of bed. Stumbling slightly, she grabbed her robe and tossed it on before walking slowly out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. Her eyes almost popped out of her head at what she saw. It was like a breakfast buffet had appeared in their kitchen. Plates filled with foods of all kind were littering up almost every spare inch of counter space they had. She stared at Irina.

"What the hell did you do in here?" she asked her weakly. Irina shrugged nonchalantly.

"Knew you'd want something good, but I couldn't decide on one thing." She looked around their kitchen, as if taking in the sight of all the food for the first time. "Maybe I went a little overboard."

Amanda laughed. "Maybe just a tad. Whatever. This is so damn awesome. Give me a plate, I'll start on it now."

* * *

"So are you and Logan doing anything special tonight?" Irina asked. The two women were currently sitting side by side, each getting pedicures. Amanda shrugged, a small frown on her face.

"I don't know. He told me a few weeks ago that he had something planned for tonight, but I haven't heard anything else from him. I tried talking to him about it yesterday, but he just shrugged it off. And not even in the cute 'I don't want to spoil the surprise' way. More like I just shouldn't expect anything," Amanda replied. Irina's eyebrows rose up in surprise at her friend.

"That's…odd. And not like Logan at all. Wonder if James knows what's going on," she mused. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her boyfriend, asking him. "Have you heard from him at all today?"

Amanda shook her head. "Nothing. Not one word."

It wasn't like she expected Logan to do anything big for her. After all, it was just a birthday, not a huge deal. But they had been dating for almost ten months now. She wasn't one to have her feelings hurt too easily, but the fact that Logan hadn't even bothered to send her a simple text this morning got to her. It was almost afternoon and she still hadn't heard from him.

After finishing up with their pedicures, Irina took Amanda out for a birthday lunch before dropping Amanda back off at their place. Pulling out her phone, she called James, intent on figuring out what was going on.

"Hey babe," he answered. Irina felt a small glow in her chest; the same one she got every time he answered like that. But despite this, she was determined.

"Hey yourself. What the hell is going on with Logan today?" she demanded. She could practically see James panic as his voice faltered a bit.

"What – I don't know what you're talking about," he responded, coughing a little bit. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming over there right now. Be there in a few." Before he could say anything else, she hung up, a grin on her face as she stepped on the accelerator.

Within ten minutes she was letting herself into James' apartment with the key he had made especially for her. She let out his name on a bellow, trying to contain the laugh that was threatening to arise within her at the panic on his face when he appeared.

She stepped up to him and opened her mouth to speak but was caught off guard by his own mouth swooping down to hers. She lost herself in his kiss for a few moments before remembering why she was there. Irina placed her hands on his chest and reluctantly pushed him away.

"Not that I don't appreciate the welcome, but I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to distract me," she said, raising an eyebrow at him. He gave her a gin.

"Is it working?"

"Not well enough." Before he could try again, she took a step back. "James. I know you know what's going on. It's Amanda's birthday and Logan's being the worlds biggest asshole right now. What the hell is his problem?"

"Wow. Thanks for that title."

Irina looked around James' tall figure to see Logan standing there, hands in his pockets. She narrowed her eyes at him and stalked over, slapping him upside the head. He yelped and jumped back.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why are you blowing off your girlfriend? And on her birthday of all days?" she demanded.

"I'm not blowing her off," he started. Irina raised her hand to smack him again, but James quickly grabbed her, restraining her.

"Just hear him out, babe," his voice said in her ear. Irina relaxed slightly and nodded for Logan to continue.

"It's part of the surprise I've got for her tonight." When she just narrowed her eyes at him again, Logan sighed and began to tell her of his plan. By the time he finished, Irina felt the tears come up in her own eyes.

"You really did that for her?" she asked him, sniffling a bit. He grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. Can you help me distract her until then?"

"Of course. Oh this is going to be the best birthday ever for her!"

* * *

"Rina, you really want me to wear that?" Amanda asked, eying the little black dress that her friend had brought home with her. Irina shrugged her hesitation off, giving her a large grin. She had already forced Amanda to let her do the latina's hair and make up. Now she stood there, hands on her hips, waiting for her friend to put on the dress.

"Hell yes. You're going to look smoking when we go celebrate your birthday tonight! Now come on and put that baby on! I'll meet you outside in a few!"

With that, she exited the apartment. Amanda stood there, staring back and forth between the dress and the doorway that Irina had just excited through. There was something really odd going on. Deciding to just go with it, she started to take off her clothes.

She was irritated. She still hadn't heard anything from Logan. At one point she had broken down and called him, only for him to send her straight to voice mail. A few moments later she had gotten a text from him that said, "_Busy. Talk later._" And of course, he never called back.

That was her last straw. Logan Mitchell had officially pissed her off. Well, if he couldn't even be bothered to remember that today was her birthday, then screw him. She slipped on the dress, trying to tug it down a little further. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she cursed Irina in her head. Her friend was right; she did look hot. But did she have to get a dress that was so short?

A knock on the door had her jumping. "I'm coming, Rina!" She grabbed her clutch and slipped on a pair of matching flats. No matter what her friend said, she was _not_ wearing heels. At least not unless they wanted to see her face plant ten minutes into the night. The knocking started up again and she rolled her eyes as she opened the door. "Calm your tits, Rina. I'm coming…," she trailed off. Her eyes went wide.

Standing there was a man dressed in a fancy tux, holding a single red rose. "For you, miss," he said, handing her the rose and an accompanying card. Amanda accepted them, opening up the parchment.

_"Manda, just go with it. Have a good night. - Rina."_

She gave a light, confused chuckle. Shaking her head slightly, she followed the man outside, her eyes widening once more at the limo facing her. The driver opened the door and helped her inside.

Waiting inside the vehicle was a large bouquet of roses that matched the single she had been given. Champagne was resting in an ice bucket, another card placed in front of it. As the limo started to move, Amanda lifted the card, her eyes narrowing at the familiar handwriting.

"_Happy Birthday my beautiful Panda. Tonight is all about you. So sit back, relax and enjoy the ride. I'll see you when you get here. Love you, Logan."_

She set the card down, eyes still narrowed. Obviously Logan had been planning all of this and wanted it to be a surprise. But that was still no reason for him to have been the jerk that he was all day. Amanda poured herself a glass of champagne, sipping on it as she reclined on the seat. She was reserving judgment on him for now; waiting until the night was over to decide if she was still gonna be pissed off enough for revenge.

The ride lasted about 15 minutes. As the limo slowed down, butterflies started to fly around her insides. She pressed a hand lightly to her stomach and waited as the driver opened the door. She stepped out of the vehicle to see Logan standing there at the edge of the beach, dressed up in a suit, signature grin on his face. He was twirling another single red rose in his hands. As she approached him, his eyes lit up.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Manda," he said softly. He took one of her hands and lifted it to his mouth, placing a small kiss on the back of her palm. Her heart flip flopped and she accepted the rose he offered her. Logan seemed to anticipate what she was about to say, so he spoke first. "I'm sorry for the past few days, and for this morning. I just – I wanted this to be a surprise." He grinned apologetically at her, dimples popping out. Amanda melted a little at his look; she couldn't resist those dimples.

"You better have something amazing planned then," she responded lightly, a smirk on her face. Logan laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist, guiding her along.

"See for yourself," he said as they stopped at the end of the walkway right on the sand.

Once again, Amanda's eyes widened. There were dozens of lanterns everywhere on the beach, their lights reflecting off the water that was washing ashore. In the middle was a candlelit table, set and ready for them. Logan ushered her over, helping her into her seat. He grinned at her again as he sat across from her.

"So?"

Amanda regained her wits enough to give him an appraising look. "Smooth, Mitchell. Very smooth. I'll admit, I'm impressed. You're off the hook for now."

He laughed. "Good. Because there's a whole hell of a lot more where this came from."

* * *

The dinner was just the start of it. After eating a delicious meal that she kind of wished would've just gone on forever, they walked along the beach, hand in hand. Amanda was so caught up that she didn't even realize that Logan had somehow maneuvered them back to the boardwalk. Waiting for them there was a horse drawn carriage. She turned to him, raising her eyebrows in question.

"Melting your heart yet?" he asked her, amusement written on his face.

"You're coming pretty damn close," she murmured back in response as he helped her up into it. He hopped up next to her, settling himself close.

Once the carriage started to move, Logan leaned forward, pulling a bag from under the seat.

"How's this?" he asked, presenting her with the largest bag of gummy bears Amanda had ever seen. She gave a small moan at the sight of it and grabbed it from him.

"You know I'm opening them now, right?" She tore into the bag, not even waiting for a reply. Logan laughed and slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"Of course. That's why I gave them to you now."

As they rode on, Amanda leaned her head on his shoulder, completely content to sit there with him. She was so in love with him. Logan had gone to all this trouble, just for her. They were both more comfortable with the casual dates. But she was pleasantly surprised at just how wonderful this night was. It was unlike anything he had ever done. A smile graced her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered up to him.

"For what?"

"All of this. This has been the best birthday ever," she responded. Logan kissed the top of her head as the carriage stopped.

"It's not over yet. Come on."

Amanda looked up in puzzlement as he helped her out of the carriage. They were stopped in front of an empty store front on a busy street. She started to question him, but he shook his head, an enigmatic smile on his face. Logan took out a key and unlocked the front door, letting the two of them inside. He flipped on a few lights, revealing an empty interior, full of dust.

"Logan, what is this place? Why are we here?" Amanda asked, unable to restrain herself anymore.

"This place, Panda, is yours."

She shot him a confused look. "Babe, I think you're losing it. This is just an empty building." Logan shook his head at her, the same smile still in place.

"Right now it is. But it's _your_ empty building. For your bakery."

Surprise and shock entered into her eyes. She just stared at him, unable to comprehend what he had just said. Finally, she spoke.

"You – you bought me a building? For my bakery?" she asked him weakly. Logan took her hands in his, smiling at her.

"I know you've been wanting to open up one for a while now. I came across this place and knew it was perfect. The location's great and it's completely empty and open; a blank canvas to design however you want."

"You bought me my bakery," she repeated, still in shock. Logan squeezed her hands.

"I love you, Panda. And I want you to do what you love. You can start your own business. And call it whatever you want. Like Panda's Pies." He winced even as he said it. "Oh God. Don't call it that."

Amanda let out a laugh, tears welling up in her eyes. She pressed her lips to his, trying to convey just how happy she was. "Thank you," she said as they pulled apart. "No one's…this is the sweetest thing _anyone_ has ever done for me. I love you, Logan."

She broke away from him, turning to look around the place.

'I'm going to open a bakery!" she shouted, flinging her arms wide out in glee as she took in the sight of _her _space.

"I've got one more surprise for you."

Logan's voice had her whirling around. A gasp escaped her at the sight of Logan down on one knee, a ring in his hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Her heart wasn't just flip flopping; it was doing an entire gymnastic routine in her chest. She stepped closer, dropping to her knees right in front of him.

"I love you, so incredibly much. The day I met you was the greatest day of my life; if I could, I would make that day a national holiday. These past ten months have been amazing. Manda, you make me so happy, happier than I ever thought I could be. You support me in all that I do, and I just want to do the same for you. I can't imagine my life without you anymore. I don't even want to try. Panda, you're it for me. So, will you marry…"

Before Logan could finish, he was knocked back by his girlfriend launching herself into his arms, her mouth attaching to his firmly. When they broke apart, he grinned up at her. "Is that a yes?"

"Hell yeah it is!" she responded, matching his grin. Logan sat up, pulling the ring back out to place it on her finger. She wiggled her fingers, pleasure shooting up in her at the shiny ring.

Amanda started to get up, but Logan kept his hold on her, keeping her in his lap.

"So…am I off the hook?" he asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. Amanda turned her head to his, kissing him once more.

"Well, I suppose this shiny ring makes up for no birthday text this morning," she replied, a grin on her face. Logan laughed and hugged her tight against him.

"Love you, Panda," he said once more. Amanda rested her head on his shoulder in the crook of his neck. She let out a contented sigh as he laced their hands together.

"I love you too, Logan." After a few moments, she started giggling.

"Hmm?" Logan hummed at her in question.

"This is the greatest birthday ever!"


End file.
